The present disclosure relates generally to a container configured to hold and dispense a cosmetic material. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a container configured to integrate a liquid cosmetic material and a mirrored element, i.e., a portable vanity.
A mirror is often used when applying a cosmetic material. A mirror helps a cosmetics user to ensure that the cosmetic material is applied to the proper location on their person and in the proper amount. A mirror also enables a user to identify and correct mistakes made while dispensing and/or applying cosmetic material. Typically, a user must locate an external mirror or carry a compact to ensure that cosmetic material is dispensed and/or applied properly. In any number of situations, it may be difficult for a user to locate an external mirror. Further, when using a compact, a user may be required to use both hands or juggle both the cosmetic container and the compact in one hand. These types of arrangement can make it difficult for a user to get a good view, i.e., a view that is stable, provides a clear view of the cosmetic material being applied, etc. Misapplications of the cosmetic material may result from not having a mirror and/or not having a good view. Such misapplications include, but are not limited to, applying the cosmetic material at the wrong location, poking ones' self in the eye with an applicator, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved container for dispensing and/or applying a cosmetic material. There is also a need for an improved container configured for a user move the container from an open position to a closed position with a single hand. There is further a need for an improved container configured for single-handed application of cosmetic material. There is further a need for an improved container with an integrated mirror that enables a user to apply cosmetic material at a very close range, making the user capable of more precise application. There is further a need for an improved container with an integrated mirror, wherein the mirror is capable of being selectively positioned by the user and the mirror is capable remaining in the selected position during while user dispenses and/or applies the cosmetic material. There is further a need for an improved container that is convenient, ergonomic, and transportable.